The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Arundo donax and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nile Fiber’. ‘Nile Fiber’ represents a new cultivar of giant reed grown for landscape and biomass production.
The inventors discovered and selected the new cultivar, ‘Nile Fiber’, in a cultivated garden in Kamuela, Hi. in 2007. ‘Nile Fiber’ was discovered as a naturally occurring cane sport of Arundo donax. Initially, a small cane sport was discovered that was green with a small purple band just below the node and lacking serration along the leaf margin. Subsequent cane cuttings were performed and reselected until the new cultivar was selected with a purple band just below the node and leaf margins without serrated edges. ‘Nile Fiber’ is unique and unlike any other known cultivars of Arundo donax known to the inventors.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by cane cuttings or ramet culture in Kailua-Kona, Hi. in 2007 by the inventor. The resulting more than 2000 propagules all showed no variations from the parental stock and exhibited the same robust characteristics as the parental stock. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.